Verne
Verne is the deuteragonist of Over the Hedge. He is the former leader and the current co-leader of the animals and RJ's best friend. He is voiced by Garry Shandling. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! In Over the Hedge Verne and the other animals have woken up from hibernation. as Verne and the others eat berries they have found, Hammy sees a hedge and brings the others to it. Not knowing what it is, they name it Steve. Then they hear Steve talking (really a woman behind the hedge). Verne goes to the other end of the hedge and becomes victim to serveral accidents such as getting sprayed by a hose and hit by a hockey stick, sending him flying over the hedge. '' ''It is then that RJ the Raccoon appears and reveals what Steve is actually called, before telling the animals of all the food that the humans have. Verne is not interested, but the others agree and during the night, they eat the leftover food inside a garbage can, but a woman named Gladys arrives and chases them off. This causes Verne to be wary of the humans. '' ''The next day, RJ uses Hammy's help to get a wagon full of cookies by making Hammy pretend to a Rabid squirrel. When the two girls have the wagon see Hammy, they start to attack him, hitting him with a book and spraying him. Verne comes to help, but ends up flying out of his shell and onto one of the girls' face. He falls off and the girls see his naked butt and flee. He then realize he is nude and puts his shell on. They then flee as Gladys arrive, who starts to believe that the animals are vermin that are spreading infections. '' ''RJ leads the animals on more raids, promoting Gladys to call Dwayne LaFontant who exterminates animals. Worried about his family's safety, Verne decides to return the food to the humans. RJ tries to stop him, but they are chased by a dog and they fly into the air, and the food lands on Gladys' car, blowing it up. After Verne reveals he was the one responsible for losing the food, the other animals become strained at him, but RJ helps them reconcil. Verne helps in a plan to steal from Gladys' house, but daring the attempt, RJ tries to steal some Spuddies, and when Verne tries to stop him, thinking they have enough, RJ reveals he has to take the food to a bear named Vincent because he lost all of Vincent's previous food at the beginning of the film, and both Gladys and Dwayne arrive on the scene. '' ''Verne and the animals are captured, except RJ who escapes with the food. However, RJ come back, pushing the food in front of the van carrying the animals, knocking out Dwayne. However, Vincent arrives and enraged at all the food being destroyed, attacks them, but gets caught sereval balloons and floats away. However, when they reach home, Vincent lands, and he, Gladys and Dwayne all attack. Verne and RJ gets Hammy to drink caffeine to activate the Depelter Turbo, while RJ wears Verne's shell for protection and naked Verne catches him with the fishing pole. Vincent and the two humans get caught in one of their own traps. While Vincent is taken to the Rockys, Gladys and Dwayne are arrested for using illegal traps. '' ''Back at the Forest, Verne tells RJ, if he'd tell them about his plan in the first place, they would help him because "that's what families do". Verne welcomes RJ to stay with them. '' In ''Over the Hedge: The Video Game Coming soon! In Hammy's Boomerang Adventure Verne doesn't appear in the beginning of the short film, until he figures RJ and the Porcupine Triplets are pranking Hammy with boomerangs. He thorws the camera away and informs them that humans do the same thing. RJ and the kids claims Verne they will never do it again. However in the end, they (joined by Hammy) filming an "un-rated version" episode of Verne bathing wihtout his shell on. He sees what they are doing and chases RJ away through the hedge, as Hammy calls "dibs" on Verne's shell. Personality Verne is a turtle with a conscience who knows he shouldn't do things, but does them anyway, reasoning being pushed aside. This goes for his friendship with RJ, although it is possible he was let in as a target for pranks and the like. Indeed, it seems Verne is the laughing stock of the gang, often protesting various schemes fueled by RJ, but the sheer number of RJ supporters are often his trump card, and he is often humiliated and / or harmed, or seen without his shell. Appearance Coming soon! ''Relationships'' RJ - Since he met RJ, he doesn't seems to trust him. Whenever his tail tingles, he knew something's wrong. After the animals were scared by Gladys Sharp, Verne becomes wary against the humans and wants nothing to do with anything what's over the hedge. The next day, RJ tells Verne a story about his origins, Verne gives RJ a chance to stay with his friends. But he realized RJ has leading his friends into lot a trouble, promoting Gladys to call the Exterminator. Worried about his Family's safety, he decided to return the food to prevent the humans from killing them. RJ tries to stop him, but Verne refuses and turns on him. After his friends turned their backs on Verne, he started to appriciate an unlikely friednship with RJ. He joins in the Heist with RJ and the animals, but it went disaster when RJ abandoned them and begin captured. Verne knew he could'nt trust RJ and blames himself for bringing his friends into trouble. RJ came to save his friends, Verne is happy to see him because he knew he sacrificed the food for them. But his friends no longer trust RJ anymore, so Verne tries to convince them that RJ is trying to help them. At the end, Verne explains to RJ if he've told them about his real plans in the first place they would've help him, because that's what families do. He welcomes RJ to the family. Hammy - Whenever Hammy looks up to Verne as a leader, Verne cares to look out for his friend. When RJ is about to leave after telling a story about his origins, Hammy gave weird facial expression at Verne. When the animals are mad at Verne (for losing all the food), he turns on RJ, saying he was only taking an advantage on his friends because "they're too stupid and naive to know any better". No one was more heartbroken than Hammy, where Verne's hand was unintentionally poitning at him and tearfully says "I'm not stupid". He takes the comment seriously somewhat being hyperactivate and childlike. This makes Verne feeling sorry for his friend. Stella - Stella and Verne look to each other as friends. Verne is very grateful to have Stella to use her "stink" whenever his friends refuse to do anything. When the animals won't wake up after hibernation, Stella threatens to spray them, which makes them run for it and Verne politely thanked her. When Verne accidently trip over to the hedge, Stella thinks "Steve" ate him so she is about to spray it, but Verne stops her. During the Credits, the Triplets are playing with Verne's shell, but Stella came threaten to spray them. The triplets give the shell back to Verne and ran away. Impressed of Stella's new makeover, Verne nudges to RJ, meaning She is so hot. Ozzie and Heather - Verne cares for Ozzie and Heather whenever there's a problem. Verne hears Ozzie's groan in pain, believing he is hit by a car. He comes for his help, but he was only playing dead to let his friends to get the cooler. He is also feel concerned that the Exterminator is about to kill Ozzie, but he flees back to the hedge. Lou and Penny, and their Triplets - Verne is a very close friend to Lou and Penny, as they talk to each other so much throughout the film. He cares for their children, and they look up to him as their Uncle. Verne and Lou act like mature brothers, for example; the Triplets scolded them not to fight while they're driving. They both pause, and Lou jokingly points at Verne stating "He started it". Dwayne LaFontant Coming soon! ''Quotes'' *''(as he and RJ are about to fall) You're the devil.'' *''(to RJ) Whenever something doesn't feel righ, my tail tingles. And let me tell you something, everything that you say so far is driving my tail crazy. '' *''(to RJ) We want *nothing* to do with *anything* that's *over that hedge*! '' *''Well, you know, whatever kind of food comes out of a wazoo, I really don't think we're interested in eating. '' *''So he can do a couple of tricks. I mean, it's not like he can walk on water. '' *''I thought we'd be dead by step two, so this is going great. '' Gallery Devi5.jpg|A full moon tonight. Devi4.gif|Verne and all his glory. Trivia *When he is completely naked, Verne's butt resembles a human's for an unknown reason. *RJ and Hammy are the only characters who gets to wear Verne's Shell when he is not wearing it. *Verne (along with RJ and Hammy) is one of the main protagonist based on the Comic Strips. *Garry Shandling, Verne's voice actor also voiced a Male Pigeon from 'Dr. Dolittle. ' *'''Running Gags: '''Everyone calls Verne an amphibian and he corrects them with reptile. Although Dwayne LaFontant already knew he was a reptile, but first mistook him as an amphibian. **When his tail tingles, he doesn't feel safe about something and he won't do it, espeacially when he is suspicious of RJ. **Verne's shell is also capable of coming off his body, continously showing his naked butt. Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Animals